Christmas Countdown
by cloloveswah
Summary: A countdown to Xmas at Leopards Den - Ft, Danice, Rax and all our other favourite characters and couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Countdown**

_I always do something countdownish so with twelve days to go, I thought I'd best start! Hope you enjoy!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_x_

A huge waft of hot air expanded through the air as Nomsa opened the oven door. She wafted it away with her towel before drawing out the last tray of gingerbread men. The sweet scent of ginger filled the kitchen, joining the many other sweet scents that were being created by the food.

Today was the day of the annual Christmas Party at Leopards Den. Everyone was invited, from close family friends, to Danny and Alice's work friends right through to the township families. It was a huge event and everyone almost made an effort, in particular Nomsa who took care of all the food and drink and Caroline, who took care of all the outside decoration and general running.

Leopards Den looked as stunning and picturesque as ever, maybe even more so as the magic of Christmas engulfed it in all its glory. It was exquisitely decorated with tinsel, lights and ornaments. A tree sat lavishly decorated in the front room - already surrounded by presents which had began to spill out into the main living area. The whole house oozed season cheer and comfort and was overall exceptionally welcoming and warm.

"How's it all going Nomsa?" Alice asked as she walked through carrying a Robert's school bag as he followed behind her, his arms full of christmas decorations he had made during the day.

"Nearly all done, just the final touches to do." Nomsa smiled, "Did you have a nice day Robert?"

"Yeh..." He smiled, walking forward, "I made some decorations."

Alice smiled at Nomsa from behind him, both women unspoken basking in his cuteness. Alice mouthed 'there's more' to Nomsa, who smirked back.

"But not all for the house." He told the old housemaid, "This one for you for the kitchen." He announced passing her a paper chain of gingerbread men before clutching the rest of his collection to his chest, "I'm taking the rest to Daddy."

"Thank you very much." Nomsa smiled, pinning it up straight away.

"Wait til you see what he's done for Dup." Alice winked as she and Robert began to walk down to the animal hospital. Nomsa chuckled, knowing Robert and how cheeky he was, it was no doubt going to be the height of amusement. But for now, she had one hundred and one things to do before tonight's Christmas party.

(x)

"Rosie, if you don't love him why are you with him?"

"Oh Dad, you don't get it!" Rosie moaned as she walked around to the other side of the animal hospital. "I do just... I dunno."

"He's not Ma-"

"Don't!" Rosie cut her father off with a stern look and pointed finger. Danny raised his hands in surrender.

"I do get it though don't I?" Danny asked quietly just as the door to the animal hospital burst open and his son rushed through, his arms full of what looked to Danny to be arts and crafts. "Hey Robbie! You have a nice day?"

"Yeh, I made some decorations for the animals and then I got one for Dup and a picture for you and Mummy and a picture for Rosie." Robbie announced, walking past his father and dropping all of his work onto a chair. Danny smiled at his wife as she walked through the door, her expression one of amusement as she winked at her Husband.

"Show me what you got then son." Danny smiled.

"I drew Rosie this. It's her and Cassidy but in the north pole!" He exclaimed, giving Rosie a piece of paper which showed a stick woman and a rather dodgy looking cheetah holding hands in the snow. Rosie beamed as she looked at it, before leaning down and hugging her baby brother, giving him a kiss on the head as she did so.

"Thanks Robbie, I love it."

"It's cool." Robbie announced making everyone laugh, "Ok, I made reindeers for the animals and then I drew you and Mummy as Santa and Mrs Claus." He announced, handing Danny a picture of him and Alice holding hands in fetching red outfits. He smiled warmly, "It's for your room."

"I shall put it up as soon as I go back up." Danny promised, glancing over at Alice with a pointed look. She blushed, turning away and suddenly busying herself as Danny smirked to himself. None of which was unnoticed by Rosie who swiftly followed Alice leaving her Dad to entertain Robbie.

"Alice!" Rosie called as they walked out into the side pen. Alice turned, rolling her eyes slightly before looking at Rosie properly, "Mrs Claus."

"Your father is a pain!" Alice exclaimed turning around once again to get some feed for the zebras that were currently in the hospital, "And your brother doesn't help."

"Alice, I wanted to talk to you... about Dylan. Dad's been trying to help but, well it's awkward talking to Dad." Rosie admitted, "I don't know what to do... He's going to be parading around the Christmas party like he owns me and announcing to everyone that we're to get married and all that kinda crap but, I'm not sure I... you know, love him that much. I never doubted with Max..."

"Is it you never doubted with Max, or are you doubting because he isn't Max. You know it's perfectly acceptable to still love him Rosie." Alice said softly, "It's not been all that long."

"But I do like Dylan." Rosie sighed, sitting down on a bale of straw. "He's a good laugh and a nice man. He's got a good job... he's safe and secure."

"Rosie... are you settling for settlings sake?" Alice asked outright, "Because we're not in the 1920's where we have to marry you know. If you are not ready to marry him then say you are not. If you don't want to be with him, don't be with him. For christs sake Rosie don't sign yourself off to a loveless marriage or a half hearted relationship. I worship the ground your Dad walks on but we argue and row like a cat and a dog. You need love to make up and enjoy the making up."

"He's a good man Alice." Rosie defended.

"Yeh... and so's Todd the animal feeds supplier." Alice sighed rolling her eyes. "Rosie you asked for my advice and this is it... Don't marry Dylan if you don't love him and stop it before it's too late. Now there's plenty of young men at this party tonight - make use of it."

Rosie rolled her eyes before sighing, what kind of Christmas would Dylan have if she dumped him now?

(x)

Six hours later and the party was in full flow. People littered Leopards Den, socializing freely as the rumble of chattering and the clashing of glasses rippled through the atmosphere. Everyone was enjoying themselves and at present, the local choir was belting out a number of traditional Christmas songs which many people were joining in with.

Danny was dancing with Alice, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they swayed in time to the choirs gentle beat. Both were smiling dumbly into the others eyes, neither willing to break the gaze.

"Mr Trevanion... I do believe we have ourselves a success." Alice crooned, breaking the eye contact to glance around.

"Hmm, I believe we do." Danny replied, "But it would only be truly a success if this little piece of greenery worked it's magic and allowed me to give in to my desires."

Alice frowned as Danny raised one steady hand above their heads, she looked up and smirked as she noticed the mistletoe above them. She shook her head, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him chastely before pulling back, "Dear Husband, you needn't have bothered with that." She beamed, before once more pulling him down into a passionate embrace. Both pulled away chuckling mumbling amongst themselves until their attention was drawn away by a man clearing his throat both turned and almost fell through the floor as they saw who was in front of them... holding their son.

"Max!" Alice squeaked, the alcohol making her voice slightly more high pitched then usual, "What are you umm-"

"Trust me, I didn't want to come here. I'm the barman. My mate's been called away, his wife is giving birth and well, no one should miss that. I found Robert in my grate filling this," He said, showing them a decorated whisky glass, "With numerous drinks. Looks like vodka, whisky, rum, gin and some orange juice and apparently it's for Dup."

"Robbie." Danny groaned, "I told you, you could give it to Dup and fill it up after the party."

"But he's drinking now Daddy."

"When isn't he?" Alice muttered, "Thank you Max, we're both grateful and I'm sorry about Robert, we'll of course reimburse you the costs."

"It's fine Alice." Max smiled, "He's a great kid."

"Thanks." She smiled as she watched Danny carry him over to Dup who was stood by the bar with Rosie, "You ought to get back over there. People will be thirsty."

"I don't want her to see me Alice - it's Christmas, I don't want any bad atmosphere."

"You get back to the bar, look to the right hand corner before you make any moves ok?"

"Ok." Max frowned before walking back over tentatively. He hid his face the best he could until Dup clicked his fingers.

"Hey man, another whisky eh?" Dup called. Max nodding, his head down. "You not speaking man?"

Max took a deep breath before raising his head, his eyes met Rosie's almost instantly and she couldn't hide her shock.

"I didn't want to upset you or make things awkward." Max admitted placing a whisky down in front of Dup before giving Rosie a glass of her favourite white wine.

"You remember." Rosie gasped as she sipped the vino. "Sancerre."

"Barman's secret." Max smirked, "You look good."

"Thanks. You too." Rosie replied, "Listen, I need to-"

"Dup! Rosie!" Danny shouted, "Stay there! Robert's got something for Dup!"

Max leaned on the bar, smiling as he noticed Danny approaching with Robert in his arms, Alice not far behind. Robert was grinning, hiding something with his father's body. Max didn't notice Alice slink off to the side and place a green plant on the side of his bar.

"Dup!" Robert called as Caroline and Nomsa also wandered over. "I made you a present."

"Ach man! That's sweet." Dup smiled.

Robert withdrew it and placed it down on the bar. "I decorated it for you, I knew it was your favourite."

All of the adults began to laugh widely as Dup sat speechless. Caroline shook her head as Max and Rosie began to laugh hysterically like a pair of teenagers.

"Really Anders, it says a lot when a five year old child decorates a whisky glass for you for Christmas crafts at school!" Caroline exclaimed walking away.

"I say a smart kid." Max laughed.

"What's going on?"

Rosie turned and physically paled as she noticed Dylan moving towards her. Panicking she moved quickly behind the bar with Max. She didn't have the first clue why, but she didn't want him anywhere near her, not now Max was here.

"I'm helping Max out."

"Hey! That's ironic your ex is called Max and a barman." Dylan exclaimed, "Still as long as he's an ex."

"I'm an ex." Max spat moodily.

"Oh! You're Max!" Dylan beamed, falling forward.

"And you're drunk." Alice spat disgusted, "Dylan go home."

"No! I'll stand guard on the veranda." He announced, stumbling off.

"Dylan! I don't need your guarding! I don't need you!" Rosie exclaimed on the spur of the moment, "So just... go."

Dylan frowned before continuing on his journey, collapsing heavily onto the veranda stairs.

"I best go find Charlotte." Alice smiled, quickly excusing herself and winking at Max. He smiled back, before turning to the right hand side of the bar. He smirked as he noted what Alice had placed there. She was with him - was this a sign maybe Rosie felt the same as him.

"Rosie, you could make my Christmas amazing you know..." Max began, leaning on the bar casually.

"How?"

"By agreeing to give us another go." Max told her, "I love you Rosie. I never stopped and I realise now, more so at Christmas, how much you mean to me. Make my Christmas."

"Max... I..."

"Well." Max sighed, grabbing the gift Alice had left him, "At least you have to kiss me."

"Says who?"

"Says Christmas Law." Max smirked cockily, "Look up."

Rosie did so and gasped as she noticed the mistletoe above their heads. She shook her head, announcing how wicked and cruel he was before nodding and kissing him in a restrained yet somewhat tender manner. A light ignited within her and in moments the respectable kiss had developed into a passionate, strong kiss which no one could mistake for anything other than two people in love.

"I don't want alot for Christmas..." Max began to sing, "Because all I want for Christmas is you..."

"Promise never to sing again and this Christmas couldn't be any more perfect." Rosie beamed as she wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him once more, sealing the deal properly.

**A/N - I'll try update everyday from now on til xmas :) Soooooo, Robert's a bit older five as I had the idea of a cheeky little lad stealing Dup's fav. whisky glass and decorating it haha! And Rax are back together because, that's how it should be innit!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

Max rubbed his eyes tiredly as he rolled himself out of bed. He yawned audibly, running his hand through his hair before turning to pick his trousers up. He glanced back to the bed and smiled as he saw Rosie in a starfish shape upon it. Last night had been amazing for both of them but he knew that today would hold it's own issues and challenges. Rosie had been seeing Dylan as a rebound (in Alice's words anyway) and if this was to be more than a one night stand she was going to have to deal with him. Especially since she was engaged to him. Max didn't really see Rosie with him - he looked quite dull and boring and none of the family seemed to like him at all, least of all Danny who was the one who threw him off the land at around two in the morning for causing a scene. He'd gone on an assault on the entire family when he realised Rosie wasn't interested, no one more so than Alice and Liv who he'd accused of poisoning Rosie against him. Danny had ended up forcefully removing him with Max trying to calm the situation marginally if only to prevent Danny truly becoming a murderer.

"You leaving?" Rosie asked sitting up, her voice laced with sleepiness still. Max turned smiling, his eyes meeting hers with warmth.

"Nope." Max shook his head, "Why would I leave when I'm back where I want to be?"

"I need to go get rid of Dylan." Rosie groaned, swinging her legs out of the rickety old Leopards Den bed.

"This Christmas is going to be the best ever." Max beamed, taking her hands and kissing her softly, "It's already amazing - even if I do have to buy you a present."

"You are my present." Rosie smiled, "And the family'll be pleased. They hate Dylan."

"Can't say I'm a huge fan..." Max smirked. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Rosie smiled, "I'll do it myself. Then how about we decorate together."

"I'd like that." Max grinned, "Anyway, you've got things to do. I'll see you at lunch."

(x)

Danny rested his head against the cage of the pen for a few moments. His head was throbbing and almost instantaneously he realised why and thanked himself for calling a day off today. He'd cleared up all of the animal hospital and was appreciating a few moments peace to soothe his headache. Both his physical one and the ever lasting one of his daughter. He hoped she made the right choice this time - following her heart for once instead of her head.

"Earth to Danny."

He spun and laughed as his wife made her way towards him. She looked radiant despite the hangover from last night's party and Danny couldn't help but open his arm out for her.

"How they doing?" Alice asked, glancing in the pen at the zebra who were eating their hay.

"Good." Danny smiled, "Listen, I was thinking, I've cancelled all the appointments here and the animals won't need doing til much later on, how'd you fancy a drive to Jo'burg and we'll pick up some Christmas presents?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Husband?" Alice teased as he bashfully smirked, "I'd love to Danny. Thanks." She added softer in a more sincere tone. "Shopping, shopping, shopping!"

"How about spending time with me?"

"You mentioned Christmas Presents... that equals shopping!" Alice beamed grabbing his hand, "Come on!"

"We need to sort Robert-"

"Already done! Dup and Caroline are taking him and Charlotte to the Christmas Fair in the township." Alice smiled, "Leaving us free all day, I've text Rosie and she's on her way back here. She's dumped Dylan and he's on his way... and Max is here to stay."

"Thank the good Lord." Danny breathed as he led her out the hospital, closing the door behind them, "I always hoped she'd see sense."

"Well... at least Dylan's out of the equation. Now, take me to Jo'burg and treat me."

"You are so demanding." Danny told her as he took his keys out of his pockets, "You always get your own way. Go get your bag - and please can you pick up my wallet whilst your at it."

"Who's being demanding now?" Alice grinned raising her eyebrows. "Give me two seconds. Be considering presents."

Danny rolled his eyes wondering if there'd ever be a time when Alice couldn't wrap him right around her little finger.

(x)

Rosie watched as Dylan drove away in his car. He'd not been overly understanding about the whole situation and Rosie couldn't blame him really. She'd led him on to some extent but she'd never expected Max to rock up at Leopards Den. She still loved him and with time she knew they'd be ok again. Dylan was lovely but they weren't suited and Rosie could now see how unfair that would have been on both of them. Now, as she looked around the empty looking bungalow she realised what it needed - Max's touch. She sighed, with Dylan gone and her Dad apparently taking Alice out she supposed she had better get back to Leopards Den and indeed Max.

(x)

A couple of hours later and Danny had his hands full of shopping bags. Alice was also carrying a couple as she talked with Danny, trying to take bags of him whist he refused, being forever the gentleman. They were in one of Jo'Burgs top shopping centres and they were getting as many presents as they could in the rare time off they had.

"Do you fancy lunch?" Alice asked Danny as they approached a relatively small yet comfortable Italian restaurant.

"I do, but allow me to take you to lunch." Danny smiled, "Come on... We need floor four."

"Danny there's a perfectly-"

Danny kissed her chastely to halt her, as she pulled away she smiled dumbly, "Trust me." He whispered, handing her a few of his bags before putting all of the rest in one hand and holding out his now free hand for her. Alice did the same as she realised his intention and happily took his hand as they strolled towards the lifts.

"Well, we're certainly doing well with presents." Alice laughed as she pressed the button to call for the lift. Danny chuckled glancing at their many bags.

"Yeh... Dup's got his whisky and some new socks, Fatani has that cocktail shaker, Max has a lovely looking watch..." Danny began, "Then Liv has that iPod thing she's wanted for working out with."

"An iPod Nano with the wristband..." Alice smirked filling in for him as the lift arrived and the pair entered.

"Whatever, then Charlotte has an iPhone, Rosie has that lovely jewelry set you bought and of course the make up stuff."

"Aye, and Evan has a wee something to open by the means of the shoes. Did he really want him them, as I never knew he was fashionable... I mean brogues?" Alice smirked, "I hope the money we're giving him isn't going to spent on shoes!"

"He's on a craze I think!" Danny laughed.

"And Robert has the contents of every toy shop... and we really need to work out what to buy him as a main present... except..." Alice announced raising a finger, "A baby brother."

"He wants one..." Danny teased as the lift opened up to their desired floor. Alice stopped once they were clear of the entrance and the queue and sighed,

"Danny, babies take nine months to make." Alice reminded him, "Christmas is 11 days away. Besides, I'm happy how we are."

"So am I." Danny promised, his eyes full of reassurance as he once more took her hand, "You've made me happier than I could ever have imagined being..."

Alice smiled as he once more began to walk, leading the way to a newly opened the section. Alice gasped at the beauty of all the shops, it was obviously all high end. Her eyes bugged wide at all the expensive items surrounding her. Her head turned as they passed a dress shop as she inspected all the dresses through the window - as she did however, she didn't notice just where they'd arrived.

"Here we go." Danny smiled.

Alice turned and gasped as she noticed "Bella Amo" in front of her - her favourite restaurant in Jo'Burg. They were a family run business and they'd obviously expanded to open another outlet in the shopping mall. She turned to Danny with a shocked yet happy expression.

"This is so expensive..." Alice began...

"You're my wife. It is Christmas and I am going to treat you." Danny smiled, "Come on, I text Rico and he's reserved us a table and a bottle of the finest red."

"You spoil me!" Alice exclaimed as he dragged her forward, "The other restaurant..."

"Was boring and average and not your favourite... now come on... that special pasta awaits you..."

"Sold!" Alice exclaimed giggling as they entered, being greeted by their long time friend Rico who took all their shopping bags and coats and put them in a secure cloak room before seating them at the table. He began to rattle off their order before they even had a chance to talk.

"It's decorated lovely Rico." Alice complimented.

"Yes, we decided to go all out this Christmas. Hey! You should bring Robert tomorrow! Santa is making a guest appearance! Free of charge for my little mate!" Rico grinned.

"Thanks Rico! We will..." Danny grinned, "He'd like that."

Rico nodded with a huge grin before rushing off to care to their every whim. Danny leant forward and took Alice's hands. She sighed, squeezing his back as she looked deep into his intense green eyes. He was smiling slightly, eradicating warmth and happiness. She felt her heart stutter a moment as he raised her hand to his lips.

"Thank you for today Danny." Alice smiled, "It's lovely to spend time together like this."

"My christmas vow this year was to spend time with you." Danny whispered, "We don't get enough time alone together... Danny and Alice time. I love you so much, sometimes it's just lovely to show you how much."

"Danny." Alice murmured, kissing his hand gently, well aware of their public setting. Right now, all she wanted to do was reach across the table and devour him. He could be so sweet at times, "I love you too... today's been a blessing."

"And when we're done here, we'll go get Robbie a bike, the best bike imaginable... and then we'll look at some fancy, expensive shops for you." Danny promised.

"I don't need expensive gifts Danny, I don't need a gift. You've already given me everything - life, love and a family. I don't need anything for Christmas, I have all I need."

"I know but I saw you looking at those dresses, and the diamonds... and I also noticed your look of want when we were playing on the iPads."

"Danny..." Alice warned, "Chocolates are fine."

"Of course, of course." Danny smirked.

Alice nodded happily. He truly was the best. He brought her Christmas shopping, took her for meals at her favourite restaurant and seemingly, ordered that restaurant to bring over mince pies and mulled wine.

"A starter for you..." Rico beamed, "Mince Pies and Mulled Wine!"

"When I asked Danny to choose a starter I wasn't expecting this."

"Christmas Time!" Rico beamed before bouncing off.

Danny raised his glass, "Merry Christmas." He said with tenderness as he looked into her eyes, "My beautiful wife."

"Merry Christmas my love." Alice replied as their glasses clinked and it certainly would be...


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Movies**

"You know what I said Danny - there's no getting out of it."

Danny sulked moodily as his wife stood hands on hips in front of him. Tonight was family night and despite the fact he was a family man, Danny wanted nothing more than to sit down and relax after a hectic day in the surgery. He looked around his office, noticing absolutely nothing needed doing - typical Alice. Now however she was on his case, forcing him to partake in the arranged full family meet up.

"I'll fall asleep anyway." Danny whined, crossing his arms.

"I don't care, you can fall asleep in the company of the family." Alice told him sternly, her expression stubborn. Danny sighed, there was no way she was budging. She wore that face often and she always got her own way whenever it arrived.

"You owe me." Danny told her, yawning. "You owe me big style."

"You'll enjoy it."

"Watching Elf is not my idea of fun when I'm this tired."

"Robert will like it if you're there anyway." Alice conceded. "He's excited that we're all going to sit down together."

Danny smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"I always am." She replied, grinning as she held her hand out to him.

"And so her head grows." Danny muttered as he stood up, gripping her hand. She hit his arm with her shoulder jokily at his cheekiness. "You're still beautiful though... even with the ego."

"Way to ruin a compliment Mr Trevanion." Alice chuckled as they walked to the door, their hands tightly clasped together. Danny stopped just before it and spun her pulling her into his arms. She grinned widely, placing her hands on his upper arms as his rested upon her lower back.

"You know I find you quite irresistible Mrs Trevanion." Danny told her, his hot breath washing over her. She felt herself fall deeper into his charms as he leant forward so their noses were touching, "and I love you very, very much."

"I love you too-" Alice was cut off as Danny swooped down and kissed her tenderly. As he pulled away, Alice pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him once more. "You're trying to make this hard work aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"By making me want nothing more than to run away and have you to myself!" Alice laughed. Danny chuckled too.

"Busted."

"Not gonna work." Alice chuckled, taking his hand once more, "Come on."

Danny groaned, it had certainly been worth a shot - if only to get in her good books!

(x)

"Rosie and Max are late..." Liv moaned as she snuggled further into Fatani. Danny and Alice glanced at each other knowingly - it wasn't the first time they'd been late when all the family were meant to be together.

At that moment both walked in looking lovestruck. Max had his arm slung over her shoulder as she giggled in his side. Alice smiled, the change in Rosie since Max had returned and Dylan had gone was highly notable. She was happy again and as free spirited as she always had been.

"You're late!" Robert shouted turning his head away from his Dad's chest. He was cuddled up close to Danny.

"Sorry... Sorry!" Rosie announced as she and Max sat down, "We were umm... in town and got stuck behind the bus."

"Well at least you're here now." Caroline smiled pressing play. Rosie nodded, blushing slightly as she caught Alice's knowing eye and smirk. Alice winked before turning back to the movie, cuddling up to Danny.

(x)

A couple of hours later and the movie was over. Fatani and Liv were asleep, as were Rosie, Max and Robert. Charlotte had sloped off to her room and Dup and Caroline were sat talking quietly. Danny glanced down at Alice who was dozing on his chest. She wasn't asleep but she wasn't exactly awake either. He smiled, kissing the top of her head softly. She murmured softly before sitting up rubbing her eyes. She looked around and smiled.

"Well, at least it's quiet." She whispered, "Fancy a drive?"

"Where to?"

"You know where I like to go at Christmas." She smiled, "We'll lie Robbie down here, he won't be alone."

"We'll watch him." Dup offered, picking up the conversation.

"Thanks Dup." Danny replied as he stood up, stretching. Alice also stood up but turned, lying Robert down properly, and making sure he was comfortable. She felt her heart swell as she smoothed his hair down and kissed the top of his head softly. He was one of her best achievements in life and the pride she felt was overwhelming. "He'll be ok." Danny reassured her, "We'll be back before he's even awake."

"I know... I was just thinking." Alice said softly before walking off with him, waving goodbye to Dup and Caroline as they went.

(x)

The copy looked just as it always did to Alice. Magical. Maybe even more so with the festive feeling that had infected her. In times of old she hated Christmas. It was a reminder of all the pain in her life once upon a time. She realised how little she could give her daughter and how alone she was. No mother and an estranged father and brother. Now however it was all different. Christmas was a happy time, full of festive and family cheer. She had people around her who loved her and who she loved. She had her kids and could give them a fantastic Christmas and that was all down to one man - Danny Trevanion.

"What you thinking about?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around her from behind as they both look out over the Copy.

"How much you've changed my life." Alice admitted rubbing his arm gently and gripping it. "Christmas makes me realise how much so. Before this place it was so lonely. I didn't have a family - not really. Of course, there was Charlotte but I always felt guilty. Christmas was always so quiet. I felt a failure. She never knew any different but I knew how deprived she was. Having tiny, quiet, unspecial Christmas times. I bought her a hundred and one presents to make up for it but it didn't take away the fact I was a jobbing locum in a tiny flat or house somewhere. She loved Christmas with Terry but it still wasn't the same. We'd put on a front but he'd put work before us and it'd be the same. Now it's different. Being around family, people I love... it's incredible, and being able to give the kids a great Christmas, that's the most magical thing of all."

"You don't realise Alice but you've changed mine too. You breathed life not only into me but into this place. You set it alight. Christmas reminds me of how blessed I am." Danny told her, spinning her so she was facing him. "You mean the world to me."

Alice smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck, tiptoeing slightly and kissing him. Christmas would be perfect for as long as they had each other.

**Sorry I've not done this for a while, I've got a few written been busy with going out etc. Saw Spamalot on Monday and met Stephen Tompkinson afterwards, he's awesome and very, very lovely! **


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Cards

As he polished the bar, Fatani was uncharacteristically deep in thought. With Christmas Day fast approaching he knew that he had to buy Liv a present. They'd been out together and bought everyone else's but Liv's had to be good didn't it? He signed, what could the girl with everything possibly want? Maybe he could ask Rosie or Alice at tonight's dinner.

At that moment the girl in question walked in, in her hand a large looking red envelope. She smiled widely, bouncing up to the bar excitedly before handing him the card.

"Here you go, your Christmas card." She smiled. Fatani nodded in a non committal manner reaching under his bar and handing her a plain looking, average sized white envelope. He opened his card slowly, reading the words in a hurry before placing it on his bar and turning to finish the rest of his chores.

Liv meanwhile was excitedly tearing at the paper. He'd bought her a beautiful card last year and she was excited to see how he topped it. She loved cards, valued them more than the gifts she might receive. After all, thought goes into a card. She took it out of the envelope and almost immediately her face fell and a look of horror, disgust and anger took hold of her once joyful features. She couldn't believe it. How could he? A normal bog standard card - and not even a pretty one! It was cheap, nasty and average and to add insult to injury he hadn't even wrote anything nice in it. Simply '_love Fatani xx.' _ She growled angrily throwing the card back at him.

"What?" Fatani squeaked.

"What do you call that?" She demanded.

"A Christmas card?"

"Well I call it a joke, a joke and bloody insult!" Liv shouted, "Being your girlfriend I did expect a little more than a bog standard, ugly thing. I'm going to Leopards Den."

Fatani frowned, it didn't really matter did it? "Baby!" He called but she had already stomped away it seemed he was in a deep state of trouble.

(X)

"Will you stop laughing!" Liv whined as she watched Alice and Rosie hysterically giggling. Alice was clutching her stomach as Rosie wiped her eyes with a tissue. Both found it hilarious that Fatani hadn't bought her a card and Liv was feeling helpless as both tried to stop their laughing only to snort and begin laughing once more.

"I admit it's pretty bad but oh it's funny!" Alice exclaimed, "Even Danny isn't _that _bad."

"He's so thoughtless." Liv growled, "and you two don't help laughing!"

"Liv it's hilarious you are with Fatani in the first place! It's even funnier now!" Rosie cackled, "Even Max has bought me a proper card! Told ya to stick with Thabo but oh no... Liv knew best."

"He's a good guy! Least I-"

"Girls." Alice warned sensing this was not going in a good direction at all. Both nodded knowing she meant business. She almost certainly had a Mum tone and although she never raised her voice, the tone alone had the desired effect and more.

"Still hilarious." Rosie stated, chuckling as she walked off. Liv pulled a face before turning to Alice who too was smirking slightly.

"Why me?" Liv groaned, "I'm gonna go help Gran."

Alice watched her leave before turning to Rosie. Both remained silent simply looking at one another for a few moments before bursting out into unreserved laughter. Neither could help it - it was just so typically Fatani.

(X)

"You didn't buy her a Girlfriend Christmas card?" Max asked laughing, "Oh mate, how are you still alive?"

"Is it really that bad?" Fatani frowned.

"Bad?" Dup laughed loudly, "Fatani it's tragic man!"

"It's only a card." He sighed, "and stop laughing, this is my relationship on the line."

At that utterance, Max and Dup began to laugh even harder. He was so mightily shambolic. No wonder he couldn't hold a woman!

(X)

A couple of hours later, Fatani was sat around the corner from the kitchen. He'd seen Danny wandering around with a red card in his hand and he'd figured if he could see Alice's reaction then maybe, he'd be able to understand if it was actually worth going and buying one. On cue, Alice walked in, grinning widely at her Husband. Fatani kept his eyes on them. Even listening to the small talk.

"Fatani's mistakes shall we say, has reminded me I have this for you." Alice smiled handing her card over to Danny who swiftly handed one back.

"I got yours today." Danny smiled, "The handwriting is as bad as ever but I hope you like it."

"You know I like your handwriting really." Alice said softly. "I'm only teasing."

"I know." Danny told her as he opened the card she had bought for him. He smiled widely at it, laughing before once more grinning. "Alice..." He began tenderly, "This is beautiful. Thank you." Danny smiled kissing her softly.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Alice mumbled as she took her card out of its envelope. She gasped and Fatani could see it was intricately decorated, the words Wife and Love of My Life evident.

"Danny..." Alice croaked, "This is really, really sweet. I love it. Thank you."

"What I wrote is true... You are everything to me. Everything and more besides... If you're lucky I'll prove it."

"Really..." Alice murmured wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Indefinitely." Danny confirmed, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Fatani turned away at that point, he need not see any more - he was already scarred at that! But now he knew, the reaction. It meant a lot to both Danny and Alice. Maybe he hadn't thought this through. He resolved, he'd go and buy a card. He'd go buy a card right now.

(X)

Later that evening and the entire family was sat around the table awaiting dinner. It was has though nothing had changed and Max was talking readily with Nomsa about the possibility of opening a new kind of bar and restaurant. Caroline was also involved, encouraging Max to do it despite the fact there was Fatani's competition. Fatani hadn't yet showed up and Liv was sat unusually quiet. Charlotte and Robert were sat together on Danny's left as Alice sat to his right, Liv alongside her. The chatter was lively and excited.

"I'm going to check the food." Nomsa announced, standing up. Alice looked pointedly at Charlotte who with a sigh stood up and decided to help. Robert watched them go before moving closer to Danny and wrapping his arms around his Dad's waist.

"Liv cheer up." Alice smiled softly, "He'll be here."

"I don't care if he's here. I care that he doesn't care about me."

"Now you know that is not true." Alice prompted.

At that moment, Fatani bounded around the corner, a red envelope in his hand. He smiled widely at everyone, not noticing Rosie and Max's sniggers or Alice's slight smirk as he sat down next to Liv and handed her the envelope. Liv looked at it, opening it before snorting and throwing it down on the table unimpressed.

"What do you call this?"

"A Girlfriend Christmas card?" Fatani answered as though she was stupid. "You said you wanted one so I bought you one."

"You've only bought me this because I said I wanted one, you don't mean it. I don't want one just for the sake of it."

"I thought you'd like it! Alice liked hers off Danny!"

Alice coughed on her wine, reddening as Danny too coughed, his head snapping up. They'd been alone - or so they had thought.

"You are unbelievable!" Liv screamed before Danny could even open his mouth, "You spied on-"

"What've I done?" Fatani squeaked as even Danny shook his head.

"You just don't get it! You're so useless and utterly... just get lost Fatani."

"But baby-"

"I said go!" Liv shouted.

Fatani shook his head in confusion, "But... you said... I... do..." He sighed before walking away wondering how he would ever get back out this pit of doom.

"Sorry, I don't feel much like eating..." Liv announced standing up and stalking off. Everyone watched unsure of what to do until Alice stood.

"I'll be back in a minute." Alice said softly, setting off at a calm walk in the direction Liv had stormed off. She knew exactly where she would be, although she wasn't two hundred percent sure what she was going to say.

It didn't take Alice long to find where Liv had taken refuge. She was perched upon the old fallen tree trunk behind the animal hospital, looking out over the land. Alice stood for a moment, her heart breaking for her stepdaughter. Fatani could be lovely but he could also be a fool and it was that part that Alice knew would always be hard to live with.

"Want to talk?" Alice asked quietly, coming up to sit next to Liv on the tree trunk. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither offering anything until Liv eventually sighed before spilling her heart out to her step mother.

"He's just so infuriating Alice." Liv said sadly, "I knew he was shambolic and a bit of an idiot when I got with him... it's part of what I love about him but I didn't think he was this stupid, insensitive or uncaring. I know it's only a card but really - how could he not buy a proper one?"

"A card is where the thought is." Alice reminded, "But there's no doubting his love for you Liv. It emits from him, and it emits from you too. He's an idiot but he's your idiot. I know it hurts sometimes but that's what we do when we love each other, we hurt each other."

"I can't do it any longer." Liv shook her head, "I never feel good enough. The minute Buhle rings he's on the phone like a love-sick puppy."

"Or a devoted Dad." Alice reminded softly, "You mustn't forget Junior and Cashile. They were a big part of their life."

"I know, and I think it's god awful that she took them both but..." Liv shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder..." She gulped as a lump formed and tear fell, "If he loves me at all."

Alice pulled Liv into her arms, holding her tight, kissing the top of her head as she cried. Alice closed her eyes, feeling nothing but sympathy for Liv. She knew the feeling so well... it was at that moment she decided to tell her a story - something she and Danny had forgot about.

"He does love you, more than anything. Trust me, I've felt the same way as you. I remember when Danny and I had been together for over a year. It was our second Valentine's Day and I'd gone all out. He'd been on the phone a lot and so I'd assumed he was planning something. He wasn't. The day came and he'd gone before I'd awoken and didn't return until later that evening. By this point I was pretty miserable and when I handed him his card and gifts he looked at me so blankly. I stared at him and then his face... it gave away everything - he'd gone and forgotten. I was devastated. Went on a bit of a rant really and refused to sleep in the same bed as him. He begged and begged for forgiveness and me being me wouldn't give it him. In the end, he came through, tricking me into thinking we had an animal emergency when in actual fact, he'd organised a huge picnic on the Copy. I realised then, he did love me, he was just a bloody idiot and let me tell you he's never forgotten since. You see Liv, sometimes the people you love do stupid things, things that are insensitive, but it's not always a sign they don't love you, it's usually because they do love you and spend an age making it up to you."

"Am I being harsh?" Liv asked.

"Nah... let him stew." Alice winked, "Now come on, dinner."

"I don't-"

"Liv." Alice warned.

"I hate that tone." Liv grumped, standing up.

"What tone?" Alice asked following her as she began to walk.

"That Mum tone you have." Liv smiled.

"I don't have a Mum tone!" Alice protested.

"You do." Liv promised. "Rosie agrees."

"Great... so you all have named my tone!" Alice laughed.

"There's a few we try to avoid..." Liv joked.

Alice wrapped her arm around her, chuckling, "Well, as long as you stop naming my tones..."

"Sorry about Fatani intruding on you and Danny by the way..." Liv sighed.

"It's ok, he's probably scarred." Alice smirked as the family came into sight.

As they approached the table, Danny caught Alice's eye. She nodded slightly as Liv resumed her place. Alice too sat down, squeezing Danny's hand as she did so. He smiled, she was beyond perfect, she always knew how to fix things.

(x)

Fatani swallowed. He'd bought this three weeks ago but he hadn't been expecting to use it so soon. He wasn't even sure if this was going to work. He'd just ordered some flowers to be sent to Leopards Den straight away, which had cost him a good few rand and now he was awaiting around the corner for them to be delivered. He grinned as he spotted a car approaching and watched with eager anticipation as a man jumped out, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. Fatani dipped behind a wall as the door opened and a shocked looking Alice stood with Caroline who called Liv. He felt his heart leap as he noticed her come to the door... she gasped, thanking the man before exiting inside, an excited chattering heard amongst the women. Fatani nodded, he'd make his move now!

(x)

"What was I saying?" Alice beamed as Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"They'll have cost a pretty penny." Danny told her.

"At least three hundred rand." Max commented, "As that was pretty quick delivery."

"Oh my god." Liv breathed.

"Do you like them?"

The entire family turned to see Fatani standing in the door way. He walked forward not phased by her entire family's stares. He noticed Alice holding Danny tightly, almost as though she was holding him back. Rosie was sat on Max's knee, her arms around his neck, her head turned to watch the scene unfurling between them.

"I hope so, as I do love you Liv. In fact, for the past three weeks I've been thinking of how to do this... and I wanted to ask Danny first but I realise that maybe now is the time to show you just how much I love you." The family gasped as he dropped onto one knee, "Olivia Adams-Trevanion, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box to produce a stunning diamond ring.

Liv gasped, her eyes wandering the room before working back to Fatani. She was speechless. She hadn't expected this. She was brought back to the real world by Charlotte coughing.

"Yes." Liv squeaked, "I'd love to."

Fatani laughed, as he slid the ring onto her finger, kissing her chastely before hugging her tightly. The whole family was clapping and cheering, the women rushing around to look at the ring as the men stood watching the commotion. Fatani moved over to Danny somewhat timidly. Alice clocked it almost instantly and made her way over to her Husband.

"Danny... Alice." Fatani began.

"Fatani." Danny replied cooly.

"I wanted to ask you before... but... well..." Fatani scratched his head embarrassed, "I love Liv and I want to marry her, I suppose I'm asking your permission... slightly late."

"You make sure you look after her." Danny smiled, shaking Fatani's hands, "Because if you don't I will kill you."

"Don't forget that Fatani." Alice told him before sauntering back to Rosie, Liv, Charlotte and Caroline who were all giggling. Fatani nodded furiously.

"Let's celebrate!" Dup called as he grabbed some champagne, "Congratulations! And Merry Christmas!"


End file.
